Reservations for Two
by Dixie Belled
Summary: What really happened during the Reservations for Eight episode. MJ/J


"Finally." Mary Jo exclaimed as she spread out on the full sized bed.

"Yes indeed. I swear sometimes I think we are surrounded by children. I thought those men would never swallow their pride and accept the sleeping arrangements." justified Julia with a huff as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"They can be so damned egotistical…it just drives me crazy."

"Well hopefully by tomorrow they can get over themselves and we can have us a nice time. This is supposed to be a vacation after all. Today has been a long day, I think I will freshen on up and go to bed." Julia said as she gathered her nightwear and toiletries together.

"That sounds good to me. I am exhausted." yawned Mary Jo as she watched the older woman enter the en suite and close the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Julia emerged from the bathroom, fresh faced and wearing a long silk nightgown. To be honest, she had thought that this weekend would have taken a more romantic turn. She had packed her more risqué pajamas hoping to get some alone time with Reese, but their weekend had been turned into an all out war between the men and women. She had almost decided to ask one of the other women for a pair of sensible pajamas but then she figured what the hell. After all it was just she and Mary Jo, two friends who were fairly comfortable with each other.

Shaking herself from her wayward thoughts, Julia noticed that her ginger haired friend was still spread out on the bed, fast asleep. Julia gave Mary Jo's sleeping form an affectionate smile. Poor darling, all that running around with her kids and running around on the job had to have her just exhausted. Julia came to sit beside Mary Jo and gently brushed a wayward curl away from her eyes. Mary Jo wiggled her nose in her sleep and rolled over more so that Julia could lay down in her own side of the bed. Julia pulled the comforter back and turned out the light. She crawled into bed and for a while she just listened to the stillness in the room.

Quietly, she said her prayers and rolled onto her side. Today had been a long day and she really was tired but she just could not fall asleep. She had always been that way in a new place. At least, she didn't have to sleep in the bed alone. Julia could never sleep alone after Hayden died. The bed always felt entirely too empty with him there to hold her while she slept. She would always ask Suzanna to spend the night with her or more recently Reese. She found it hard to sleep without human contact, so it was not unwelcome to her when suddenly Mary Jo turned over in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Julia from behind. She could feel the younger woman nuzzling her hair and thought that maybe she ought to push her away. But a few minutes after that, Mary Jo stilled and her breathing became even signaling she had gone back to a restful sleep. Her soft breathe and the snow gently hitting the rooftop, lulled Julia to a deep sleep.

Mary Jo was having a wonderful dream.

She was finally going to make love to the only person she could ever imagine truly being with.

Julia Sugarbaker.

She was on top of her beautiful boss and she was nuzzling her neck. Julia was moaning slightly, whimpering for more contact. Mary Jo began to place soft kisses on Julia's neck and collarbone. She moved her hands to her firm breasts and felt a rush of wetness at the feel of the older woman's nipples pebbling beneath her hands. Julia was moaning for more and it was more than Mary Jo could take.

Julia was having a wonderful dream.

Her body felt alive as her mystery lover prepared it to be worshipped and made love to.

She had had this dream several times and it was one of her favorites. She never could quite make out her mystery lover but that was ok, it was a dream after all. She figured in time it would reveal itself.

She turned her neck to give the person more room for their soft nips and sucks. The light touches were merely fanning her fire and she whimpered for more contact. She arched her body as capable hands massaged her breasts. With every delicate touch, she grew wetter, needier. She moaned and groaned for more contact, more pleasure. Her body felt so alive and she felt more wanton then she had in years.

Mary Jo finished massaging her dream Julia's firm chest and brought one hand down to stroke Julia's delicate inner thigh. Back and forth, each time coming close to Julia's heated core but not quite touching her where she needed it the most. Mary Jo finally flexed her fingers against Julia's sex. She drew her finger down the slit and gasped when she found her core dripping wet. She slowly entered two long fingers inside Julia's lava lined canal. Julia's pleas for more urged her on and she scooted down on the bed, bringing herself face to face with Julia's shining sex. Slowly, she inched her tongue towards Julia's alert clitoris then she pulled it between her lips and supped on it all the while curling and uncurling her fingers deep inside of Julia's womanhood.

Suddenly, brown eyes snapped wide open and looked down at the mass of red hair working between her legs. Julia was so shocked that she found she could not speak, all she could do was whimper and moan , as Mary Jo continued to eat her out.

"Mary Jo…What…Oh, yes…are you doing…Ah." Julia exclaimed once she found her voice.

Mary Jo opened her eyes for the first time and realized this was not a dream. She was so embarrassed. How would she explain herself to Julia? How did she end up between Julia's legs? I mean she heard of sleep walking and sleep talking, but this was a bit much. Not being able to conjure up an exact answer, Mary Jo just went with the flow. She batted Julia's alert clit with her tongue and Julia tangled her fingers in the younger woman's curls. She knew that this was so wrong…but it felt so right…she could not find any reason to push the younger woman away.

Mary Jo curled her long fingers deep inside of Julia's warm sex and rubbed against the walnut kernel of pure sensation. Julia's husky moans were starting to get more frequent and any minute now she knew she was going to cum…hard. So, she increased her efforts. She thrust her digits harder and faster inside of her molten core, each time curling them and rubbing firmly against her g spot. She licked and slurped at Julia's tender pink flesh. She rolled her tongue against her clitoris over and over until the contractions started. Julia's pussy began to clench and pull at Mary Jo's fingers. She moaned Mary Jo's name along with breathy gasps of pleasure. Her back arched and her toes curled. Mary Jo replaced her fingers with her tongue, gulping down the remnants of Julia's sweet release. Once the tremors stopped, Mary Jo scooted upwards, laying down beside a still gasping Julia.

She stared down at the beautiful older woman, her hair disarrayed all over the pillow and her face flushed. She was so sensual and very sexual. Just a look from her and Mary Jo was a puddle. They could talk about this later. Mary Jo intended to make this moment last because she had no idea if this chance would ever come her way again. Julia's hazy eyes met her own and they shared a small shy smile. Mary Jo brought her face down and caught Julia's lips in a slow deep kiss that soon escalated into a passionate concerto of lips, teeth and tongue.

Julia gently pushed Mary Jo's cotton snow pants down while shimmying out of her nightgown. She didn't know where all this was coming from but she knew she had never been so wanton, so desperate and so completely horny in her life. Her pretty was soaked from Mary Jo's earlier ministrations and the feels of her soft lips pressed against her own. She had a strong urge to be skin against skin with the younger woman. Julia helped Mary Jo kick her pants to the floor and then her nimble hands started to pull the ginger

woman's sweater over her head. Mary Jo lifted herself off of Julia and pulled her sweater completely off, tossing it to the floor. While she was doing that, Julia's silk nightgown had slipped off of her body and off of the bed. She was completely naked now and Mary Jo felt a flood of wetness soak her panties.

"You are so perfect …so sexy." breathed Mary Jo as she took in the older woman's naked form.

"Mm…So are you…I need to see all of you." huffed Julia in her sexy southern drawl as she reached up to release the catches on Mary Jo's bra.

Mary Jo pulled the bra straps down her arms and let it slide to the floor. Mary Jo stood up and let the last garment covering her body fall. For a moment, she just stood there and let Julia look her fill while she let her own eyes rove up and down the seasoned woman's nude body. Mary Jo returned to the older brunette's arms and caught her lips in another heated kiss. She pressed her body close to Julia's and moaned at the new sensation of skin against skin. Her hands wondered from Julia's brown hair to her silken back, caressing and scratching the supple flesh. Carefully she eased Julia on top of her thin frame without breaking off the kiss. She released Julia's lips and looked up at her with passion in her amber eyes.

Julia gave Mary Jo a sexy sly smile and began a slight rocking motion, using her body to caress the younger woman's. She swooped down to leave warm slow kisses on Mary Jo's tender neck. Mary Jo moaned and keened at the feeling of Julia's soft perfect lips on her skin. Julia used her nimble hands to massage Mary Jo's firm breasts and lightly pull on her delicate pink nipples. She drug her bubblegum tongue down her neck and over her perfect collarbone, to play in the valley between her firm mounds. She pressed them together and let her tongue glide down her cleavage. Mary Jo groaned and stuck her small chest out, offering herself to her older lover. Julia pulled a perfect pink nipple between her lip and began a firm sucking motion that had Mary Jo tangling her fingers in Julia's coiffed hair.

She moved over to the other nipple and continued the same sucking motion, causing Mary Jo to slightly undulate. Julia moaned as their centers came into contact. She released Mary Jo's nipple and began slow grinding herself against her new lover. Their wetness melded together as their pussies shifted against each other. Julia leaned down and caught Mary Jo's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging. She released it and looked deep into Mary Jo's desire filled eyes. She scooted down and left light open mouthed kisses on her torso. She caught a whiff of the ginger haired woman's arousal and moaned. Julia suckled the tender flesh on Mary Jo's inner thighs, leaving little raspberry marks on her alabaster skin.

Mary Jo's scent was stronger than ever and Julia could not wait to take that first taste of her. She had never went down on another woman before but the thought of doing it to Mary Jo had her aroused beyond belief. She used her fingers to open Mary Jo's puffy outer lips and inhaled sharply at the sight of glistening pink paradise. She drug her warm tongue from her juicy core to her sensitive clit, getting her first real taste of Mary Jo's pussy.

Julia slipped one long finger into Mary Jo's tight womanhood and rolled her tongue around her firm bud poking out from the protective covering. Mary Jo's moans and cries for more urged her on and she pulled the small love button between her lips. Julia added another long finger into the younger woman and thrust them in and out. Mary Jo started moving sexily against Julia's questing fingers, her wetness seeping out, lubricating her movements. Julia groaned at the feel of Mary Jo's pussy sliding up and down her fingers.

She was so warm and wet. Julia nibbled the younger woman's erect clit and swirled her tongue all around it. Julia curled her long fingers deep inside of Mary Jo's cunt, massaging the sensitive knot within, causing Mary Jo to gasp in pure pleasure.

She let her tongue tickle Mary Jo's pearl and thrust her finger in and out, faster, harder. Mary Jo was getting closer and closer to the edge. Her whole body was one giant quivering nerve. Julia steadily lapped at Mary Jo's alert bundle of nerves. Julia felt Mary Jo's inner walls start to tighten on her fingers and knew she was so close so she curled her fingers inside of her and added more pressure on her g spot while she pulled her engorged clit between her teeth. Mary Jo arched her back and pulled Julia's hair as she came hard, groaning Julia's name into the dark room. Her release left her body in short spurts and Julia licked it all up like she was dying of thirst. Once she felt Mary Jo start to relax, Julia moved back up Mary Jo's body and cuddled the ginger haired beauty close.

"That…that was…my God, Julia. That was great…more than great". exclaimed Mary Jo softly.

"You were pretty good yourself…but, I would still like to know how all of this happened?", questioned Julia as she let her fingers comb through Mary Jo's hair.

"I…Well, I was having this dream…and when I opened my eyes…I found that It actually was not a dream…I am sorry…I should have stopped…but I just couldn't." explained Mary Jo.

"I didn't want you to stop…", admitted Julia.

"You…you didn't? Julia, are you…you know?" asked Mary Jo, curiosity painting her features.

"I … I don't know…I love Reese but I have always been curious…there always feels like there is something missing between us, especially when we make love. And I do care about you… you are one of my very best friends…" Julia confessed.

"I know what you mean…I feel the same way about J.D…but you…you are so perfect and you make me feel so wanted…I never even considered wanting to be with another woman until I met you…this was much more than just sex for me…I care deeply for you Julia…I may even love you." Mary Jo exclaimed as she looked away from Julia, tears clouding her amber eyes.

"I see. Oh, Jo, don't cry. It's okay…If I were to be perfectly honest, I also care deeply about you and the sex was so much more to me as well…I really would like to just see how things go…you know make a wish upon a few stars and see what comes true…if you want, that is?" offered Julia as she snuggled into Mary Jo's side.

"If I want? Of course, I want…this is everything I want…" Mary said as she caught Julia's lips in a deep sensual kiss. When they broke apart, they were both incredibly breathless. Mary Jo caressed Julia's back in a soothing up and down motion. The motion soon lulled the beautiful sage fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Sugarbaker." whispered Mary Jo as she kissed Julia gently on the forehead and followed her off to dream land.

Mary Jo slowly opened her eyes just as the sun peaked through the window. She turned towards Julia's side of the bed to wake up her lady love and noticed that she was nowhere to be found. That's when she heard the running water from the shower inside of the en suite. She stretched out her stiff muscles and sat up, giggling at the sight of their clothes strewn all over the floor. They would need to pick them up before the others woke up and saw this. It would not do good for anyone to know what had went on last night- not yet anyways. Getting up, she ushered towards the bathroom door and opened it, steam from the shower bellowed about the room. She could just make out Julia's alluring figure through the clear glass door.

She made her way to the shower, intent on joining her new lover. She opened up the shower door and stepped inside, catching the older woman slightly off guard. Mary Jo looked Julia up and down, her body all slick and wet, flushed from the heat of the shower. She pushed her against the tile and caught her lips in a passion filled kiss. They came apart, both breathless, foreheads resting against each other.

"Good Morning, Darling", Julia said with a smile.

"Good Morning, Sugar…can I call you that?" Mary Jo asked as she threaded her hands in Julia's wet hair.

"You can… I…I enjoyed last night…I just wanted to let you know", Julia said sheepishly.

"So did I…I…I love you…", Mary Jo confessed, looking Julia in the eyes.

"I love you too…", Julia said shyly. Mary Jo lifted Julia's chin and captured her sweet lips in a foot popping kiss filled with raw emotion and desire. She let her hands explore Julia's slick figure. Just as her hands found her lover's firm breasts, had they been pushed away. Julia released the kiss and backed away.

"Not right now, darlin'. You have no idea how much I want you to make love to me once more…but the others will be awake soon if not already and Reese will be coming in to check on me…I am sure of it…You may however stay and help me with my shower…" Julia offered innocently as worked the soap into a thick lather.

"Why, I can't think of a better offer than that, Sugar" replied Mary Jo as she took the soap from Julia's hand and began a thick later for herself.

The ladies showered, dried themselves off and dressed, between kisses and little bursts of passion. They laughed and giggled as they cleaned up the clothing strewn about the bedroom. It would not be the easiest thing they had ever done, but nothing worth having ever is.


End file.
